


the older we get

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, just fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Jason walked through the doors of the hospital, beyond nervous. Leo had called him over five hours ago telling him that Piper had gone into labour. He quickly darted into the elevator, his heartbeat slowing as the elevator reached the fourth floor.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 9





	the older we get

Jason walked through the doors of the hospital, beyond nervous. Leo had called him over five hours ago telling him that Piper had gone into labour. He quickly darted into the elevator, his heartbeat slowing as the elevator reached the fourth floor. 

He walked out to where Leo had told him to go. Within minutes, he could hear someone calling out, “Jase! Hey man.” Jason smiled at his best friend as the shorter Latino man grinned, face sweaty, as he quickly hugged him. 

“Where’s Piper and the little one?” Jason asked, a soft smile forming on his face. Leo pushed his glasses up as he looked at Jason. 

“Sleeping. Lorelai can scream dude. I think she woke up half the hospital with those lungs of hers.” Jason smirked. That definitely sounded like a kid who shared DNA with both Leo and Piper. 

They continued down the long hallway before Jason spoke again. “How’s the hand?” He motioned towards Leo’s left hand which had light bruising on it. 

Leo rolled his eyes as he replied. “Like a pregnant woman was clutching it for 6 hours of labour.” Jason burst out laughing, tears pricking in his eyes as he doubled over. Leo rolled his eyes at him. 

“Shut up. Let’s go see our girls.” Jason follows, as they turn down the hallway and into a small room, the sound of light snoring echoing. Piper was lying in the hospital bed, fast asleep, one hand curled up in a fist like she always did. 

Leo smiled, kissing her on the lips quickly. He straightens up and looks at his daughter fast asleep in the small bassinet next to Piper’s bed, swaddled in a light green blanket. 

“Hi.” Leo cooed, gently reaching down and picking Lorelai up, and hugging her close to his chest. He turned around to Jason who was grinning. He shifted Lorelai, so Jason could see her face. “This is Uncle Jason. He’s kind of a douche sometimes but he’s really good at making your momma laugh." 

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. Leo carefully handed Lorelai over to him with a smirk. "Hi sweetheart,” Jason mumbled, one of his fingers gently tracing her cheek. “Your dad is a dick but you’ll figure that out soon enough.” Leo rolled his eyes as Jason kept talking. “Your mom has a weird obsession with sun butter for some reason. Personally, I think it’s disgusting." 

The two guys bust out laughing, smiling at each other. They looked back at Lorelai, and then to Piper who was still asleep but had a small smile on her face. 

"You’ve got a good family kid.” Jason mumbled to Lorelai who yawned quietly. “A really good family." 


End file.
